1. Field of Invention
Various technologies and techniques described herein relate to electric vehicles and systems and methods for recharging electric vehicles.
2. Related Art
This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
An electric vehicle (EV) is the common name given to describing automobiles designed to operate their electric motor on a rechargeable battery. The battery is recharged when the electric vehicle is connected to an electric vehicle charging station or electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). Power from the electrical grid is used to “refuel” an electric vehicle.
With the rising demand for alternative modes of transportation that are environmentally friendly and operated independently of gasoline prices, electric vehicles are rising in popularity among the consuming public. However, while gas stations are located on every street corner, commercially available charging stations are not. The demand for electric vehicles remains limited by the infrastructure available for supporting the charging of the growing number of cars. Until charging an electric vehicle becomes both convenient and affordable for users, a major deterrent exists for new consumers wanting a “green” method of transportation.
Several problems currently exist in making electric vehicles ideal for personal use. First, many pure electric vehicles have severe distance limitations in comparison to their hybrid or gasoline-powered vehicle counterparts. While a tank of gasoline can be refilled in minutes, the battery on an electric vehicle may take minutes, hours, or a day to become fully recharged. Secondly, cross-country travel for electric vehicles requires charging stations in both major cities and scarcely-populated areas throughout the United States. To make electric vehicles a convenient reality, commercial charging stations cannot be limited to niche areas of the country. Personal charging stations in the home are not enough. A viable market exists for commercial charging stations capable of providing the infrastructure necessary for supporting numerous electric vehicles.